The Darkness
by Ashurasonic
Summary: Join Sonic, and knuckles to stop an evil experiment gone wrong.


The darkness part 1: The beggining of an end...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By Ashurasonic mk-2  
  
http://www.geocities.com/ashurasonicx  
  
Chapter 1: onos!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
*While running in Spring Yard zone*  
  
Sonic: The bumpers hate me. As soon as I touch it, it springs me back as if I hit it with a damn saturn V! The authors gonna pay for this, dearly!  
  
*hits bumper and flies like hell*  
  
Sonic: YATTA! Well at least Im flying *yawns and goes to sleep in a sleeping on bed posture*  
  
*hits wall*  
  
Sonic: owie!11jjoenpadfklone4332q84!!!!K212311111!!1!!11one  
  
Tails: Sonic!  
  
Sonic: Can it get any worse?!  
  
Tails: _  
  
Sonic: What's that?  
  
Tails: o.o  
  
Sonic: Stop it!  
  
Tails: *hits sonic with large hammer*  
  
Sonic: owies!!111!11!one  
  
Tails: You sir, are an idiot.  
  
Sonic: *faints*  
  
Tails: *picks up sonic and walks back to workshop* Sonic is acting stupid these days. Was it the damned Sega got owned thing?  
  
-flashback-  
  
Mario: You got-a-OWNED.*puts stamp that says "Owned" on sonic's forehead*  
  
Sonic: *deleted*  
  
Tails: onos!  
  
Sonic: *twitching furiously* YOU SONNUVA-  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Tails: *sees knuckles from under the hill* Hey knuckles! *notices something* Umm.. Why are you carrying the master emerald?  
  
Knuckles: *notices tails and stops* Umm... because then nobody would take it away from me and- *sudden vulture takes away emerald* Shit.  
  
Tails: I'll get him... ugg. *flies after the vulture*  
  
Sonic: ohh.....  
  
Knuckles:Sonic! *goes up on sonic's workshop* What happened  
  
Sonic: I was acting like a perv  
  
Knuckles: *punches sonic on the head a little too hard and sonic faints* Ohh sh- but he deserved it. What did he say again?  
  
*We are now at where tails is STILL CHASING THE DAMN BIRD WITH THE DAMN EMERALD.*  
  
Tails: Now thats one fast f*cker  
  
Vulture: Kaww! You dare outrun me? *harnesses master emerald and a streak of light is left behind and he is suddenly gone*  
  
Tails: *stares at the WTFallity of the event*  
  
*Three hours later*  
  
Tails: *wakes up and sees to be on the floor, on a disco arena*  
  
Furrie: Are you okay?  
  
Tails: *looks around and sees many lights and debree* ohh no...  
  
*His vison goes blury and then he faints again*  
  
-Back at tails' workshop-  
  
*Sonic woke up, but knuckles didnt notice yet*  
  
Knuckles: *Yawns* What a horrible day. I met sonic, the emerald got stolen by a damn bird, and-  
  
???: Hello fool.  
  
Knuckles: Hello Ty the tasmanian tiger.  
  
Ty:Damn, you stupid echidna, you were not to spoil it!  
  
Knuckles: Spoil what? And you are not even supposed to belong to mobius. You supposed to be hopping off alligators, swinging vines, and say "I get me   
  
treasure, mate!" All over australia  
  
Ty: Oh that's right! Ty must punish himself considerably *Grabs a metal bar and bangs his head many times*  
  
Sonic: *Picks up a bright shining sword* Hey Ty, why not use this? *snickers*  
  
Ty: *stops and drops the metal bar* ALRIGHTY MATE *Starts stabbing his head many times and dies, with blood gushing all over his head*  
  
Sonic: OOOOO, filling * Starts sucking up all the blood until he completley sucked all his flesh and blood*  
  
Knuckles: Ohh, um....... Wow *Stealth walks away*  
  
- Somewhere -  
  
Tails : *wakes up sitting* uggh, hello?  
  
Eggman: hello.  
  
Tails: *Notices on where he is* Where am I?  
  
Eggman: Ahh! You are at my flying forretress, The egg module!  
  
Tails: *notices that he is connected to a bunch of wires* Ahhh! what the hell are you doing to me?  
  
Eggman: Ah, yes. You are my key to unlock a hidden soul in this incasing. As soon as I start my experiment, then I will unlock the bieng and guess what? YOU  
  
ARE THE HOST! Congrats!  
  
Tails: You wont! *starts thrasing and then he gets electricuted*  
  
Eggman: Ahh, when you go naughty, I will just punish you with my little device.  
  
Tails: noooo! Sonic will save me! SONIC, HELP ME!  
  
*notices nothing after a couple of seconds*  
  
Eggman: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Your stupid friend can't save you this time! The experiments starts at T-5, T-4, T-3.  
  
Tails: no....  
  
Eggman: T-2...  
  
Tails: Sonic.....  
  
Eggman: T-1...  
  
Tails: why..  
  
Eggman: INITIATE EXPERIMENT POKAPOKA!  
  
Tails: AHHH!!! *starts flashing and then...*  
  
*Alarm goes off, and then the words "MALFUNCTION! machine overload!"*  
  
Eggman: NO! THIS CAN'T BE!  
  
*Machine explodes and eggman catapults off the ship*  
  
Eggman: ARRGH!  
  
*An explosion chips off a large part of the egg module*  
  
(We see that behind the smoke lies a creature unseen for thousands of years...)  
  
Tails: fury.... turmoil.... rage...... unleashed! *eyes glow*  
  
--End of chapter 1--  
  
Check out part 2, the eggthreatness, coming April 19th, 2004! 


End file.
